Caught
by The Lost Voice
Summary: Danny nearly gets caught while emptying his Fenton Thermos and what was intended to only be a distracting fake-out make-out quickly becomes more. Lemon alert!


Danny had just finished capturing the Box Ghost and emptying all the other spooks from his thermos when he heard the tell-tale sound of footsteps.

"Shit! Someone's coming!" Danny looked to Sam, hoping a fake-out make-out was in order.

What could he say? He liked kissing her, even if it wasn't as real as he'd like to think.

She leaned forward and he closed the gap, a little more eager than he wanted to seem. Maddie walked down the stairs to the lab, only to catch sight of a perfectly human Danny Fenton kissing the girl he swore was only a friend.

"Took them long enough." The matriarch of the Fenton family muttered under her breath before turning, deciding to leave the pair alone.

Danny knew it was safe to break off the kiss, but he didn't really want to and Sam wasn't trying to move away. He knew in the back of his mind that he might get smacked for it later, but he wanted to make this last as long as he could.

If only he knew Sam was running through the same thought process.

The two kept up with the fake-out make-out that was becoming less and less fake by the second. Finally, they had to pull apart for air with equal grins on their faces.

"Well, that was..." Sam started.

"Awesome?" Danny supplied and Sam just smiled back at him, still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that had really just happened.

The hybrid didn't bother trying to wrap his mind around it, he just knew he wanted more and pulled her close again. He really hoped she wouldn't smack him this time, but something in the back of his mind was telling him she wouldn't.

He wasn't aware of it, but it was because he was constantly ignoring that part of his mind that he was so damn clueless when it came to the sparks flying between him and Sam on a regular basis.

When they pulled apart again, they weren't really sure what caused it, but they said the same thing at the same time.

"I love you."

Tucker would have been jumping for joy if he had been there and actually did when he later found out about it.

They both knew they really needed to talk now that that was out in the open, but that was at the back of their minds as Danny phased them though the ceiling of the lab, through the kitchen, and up to his room.

The door was locked before they were even fully tangible again.

She pulled him down onto the bed with her as they started to kiss again. Sam let out a surprised gasp when he started to slide his hand hesitently up her shirt and he stopped, breaking off the kiss at the same time.

"Is this okay?" He didn't want to push her farther than she really wanted to go; anything they did, he wanted it to be her choice.

"It's okay, Danny. Do what you want and I'll tell you if I'm not comfortable with it." She smiled up at him, but he still didn't move.

"Are you sure?"

Sam rolled her eyes before responding. "I'm sure, Danny. I wouldn't have said that if I wasn't. Right now, I'm giving you permission to do what you want as long as you stop if I ask you to, okay?" Sam knew there really wasn't a whole lot he could do that would cause her to tell him to stop, but she also knew he wouldn't take her seriously if she didn't say that. He nodded before he kissed her again, but it was still several minutes before he dared to slowly move his hand again.

She rather enjoyed the sensation of feeling his hands running up her body slowly before cupping her breasts. She didn't even really notice the quiet delighted sound she made as he gave a slight squeeze. Sam looked up at him after a while when she realized he wasn't trying to any farther though she had some undenible evidence that he wanted so much more poking her thigh. She grabbed the hem of his shirt. "Just phase these damn things off already." He happily obliged after looking her in the eye long enough to assure himself that she was serious. Danny phased both shirts off simultaneously, taking Sam's bra with them.

They just stared at each other for a moment before one of Danny's hands grabbed one boob while he bent his head to let his mouth attack the nipple of the other. She moaned and found that her hands had buried themselves in his hair, keeping him where he was. He pulled back after a few minutes and kissed her full on the mouth again as one of Sam's hands moved from it's station in his hair and let its fingers run along his back before circling to his front. Her hand wandered downward and stroked his member through the denim of his jeans. He groaned at her touch, breaking off the kiss and feeling himself grow harder. He was going to lose control if she kept that up.

She just smirked at his reaction before moving her other hand downwards as well and unbuttoning his jeans. Danny was still trying to figure out what she was up to when he felt her hand on his erection.

He promptly lost his pants without meaning to; the damn things had just turned intangible on him, his powers responding to both his nerves and excitment of their own accord.

Sam let out a rather unSam-like giggle at his reaction. She didn't care that he was now naked above her. In all honesty, it was what she had wanted from the moment they got up here...though if Tucker ever found out and asked, she'd swear it had just happened and that she hadn't been hoping for it until it actually did happen.

Danny's mouth moved from her lips to her neck and one of his own hands traveled down her body, tugging at the hem of her skirt as if asking for her permission to take it off. It took her a minute to catch her breath enough to answer him. "Go ahead." He didn't ask her twice, phasing the thing through her body and throwing it off to the side before her underwear met the same fate. He brought his hand between her thighs slowly, making sure she had time to stop him if she wanted; he'd never thought she'd let him get this far.

Sam saw where that hand of his was going, and she was admittedly a little nervous but she was excited at the same time. She wanted this to happen, she didn't want to stop him.

Danny's hand finally found it's mark and he let his fingers slowly touch her southern region nervously as he tried to figure out what to do. He was still a virgin, and while he guiltly knew exactly what turned himself on, he still had to figure out how to pleasure a girl. Sam didn't really care that he didn't have a clue what the hell he was doing, it still felt damn good to her. She let out a loud gasp and moaned when he started to pump a finger in and out of her. Danny smirked, figuring he had to have done something right to get that reaction out of her. Sam let out a something that sounded suspiciously like a sqeak when he dared to add a second finger and pushed in a little harder.

He kept this up for a few minutes, doing his best to ignore the aching erection that was begging for attention until she called out his name when she finally came. He pulled his fingers out as she just lay there for a few moments, trying to catch her breath before she slowly sat up.

Danny was a little afraid she was going to cut it off then. He would have respected her wishes, but he really didn't want to stop.

His train of thought stalled all together when he suddenly felt her lips wrapped around him. He didn't think she'd do _that_ for him. "Oh shit...Sam." Those were probably the most intelligible words that came out of his mouth while hers worked magic on him. God damn it felt good. And if it felt this good to be in her mouth, he could only imagine how good it would feel to really be inside her.

He felt himself reaching the edge and reluctantly pushed Sam away before laying her back on the bed. He didn't even need to ask where this was going next.

"Are you sure this is okay?"

"The only reason this wouldn't be is if your sister or parents walked in on us." She smirked and Danny's first response was to look away for a second and freeze the lock on his door, making it difficult for someone to walk in even if they did manage to unlock said door.

He started to move, but stopped again. His hesitation was a mixture of nerves and wanting to be absolutely sure this was what she really wanted. "Are you sure about this Sam? We don't have a whole lot of room to turn back if the shit hits the fan after this."

Sam smiled up at him with those amythest eyes he never could resist. "I'm sure, Danny. I love you and I don't want us to go back, I want us to be something way more than just friends, okay?" She paused for a moment before averting her eyes and starting to speak again. "And right now, I want..." She trailed off turning bright red. She couldn't believe she'd nearly said that and Danny could hardly believe what she was about to say.

Danny looked down at her and captured her lips with his own before speaking. "Okay," he whispered. He slowly pushed himself inside her, trying his best to make this first thurst as easy on her as possible. He wasn't naive enough not to realize it would hurt her to lose her innocence. Sam tried to keep herself quiet when the pain hit. It hurt like hell for a few moments until her body got used to the intrusion. She rocked her hips a little and moaned at the pleasure such a little movement could give her.

The ghost boy took this as his tacit cue and started to slowly move himself in and out of her body, slowly building up speed and power as his confidence in what he was doing grew. Sam became little more tha a mess of pleasure and the sounds that left her mouth only made Danny thrust into her more.

Danny felt himself nearing the edge again, and when it finally occured to him through his pleasure induced haze that they weren't using protection of any kind, he moved to pull out, but Sam stopped him. "It's okay." He barely had time to process what she just said before he lost his control and orgasmed inside of her bringing on Sam's own return to pure bliss.

He rolled off of her and laid beside her as they both caught their breath. Danny let out a chuckle as he brushed a stray hair from her face. "I guess this makes us more than just friends, huh?"

She smirked at him before answering. "I should hope so. I'll shove your ass in the Fenton Thermos otherwise." Danny was about to laugh at the comment, but he was stopped as he heard a knock on his door and his mother's voice.

"Danny, what's going on in there?"

* * *

_Comments and feedback are welcome! :D_

* * *

**The Lost Voice**


End file.
